Transformers: Beast Wars credits
Opening Logos and Credits 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png *Walt Disney Pictures presents *a Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios films *a Blue Sky Studios production *"Transformers: Beast Wars" Executive Producers *Jospeh Barbera *Edwin Catmull *William Hanna *Steve Jobs Supervising Technical Director *William Reeves Music by *Robert Buckley Original Story by *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Robert Rodriguez *Andrew Stanton *Joe Ranft Screenplay by *Joss Whedon *Andrew Stanton *Robert Rodriguez *Joel Cohen *Alec Sokolow Produced by *Ralph Guggenheim *Robert Rodriguez *Bonnie Arnold *John McKimson Directed by *Robert Rodriguez *John Lasseter Ending Credits art director * Ralph Eggleston film editors * Robert Gordon * Lee Unkrich supervising animator * Pete Docter sound design * Gary Rydstrom production supervisor * Karen Robert Jackson casting by * Brian Chavanne, * Ruth Lambert and Karen Margiotta Cast * Garry Chalk: Optimus Primal * Ian James Corlett: Cheetor / Maximal Computer * David Kaye: Megatron * Blu Mankuma: Tigatron / Vok / Tigerhawk * Scott McNeil: Rattrap / Silverbolt / Dinobot / Waspinator * Richard Newman: Rhinox * Pauline Newstone: Airazor * David Sobolov: Depthcharge * Venus Terzo: Blackarachnia * Alessandro Juliani: Nightscream * Alec Willows: Tarantulas * Campbell Lane: Rampage * Don Brown: Scorponok * Jim Byrnes: Inferno * Colin Murdock: Quickstrike * Doug Parker: Terrorsaur * Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff: Predacon Computer * Susan Blu: Una executive music producer Chris Montan music supervisor Becky Mancuso-Winding Story Animation Technical Artists lighting team * Mark Adams * Anthony A. Apodaca * Larry Aupperle * Cynthia Dueltgen * Damir Frkovic * Shalini Govil-Pai * Larry Gritz * David R. Haumann * Oren Jacob * Ewan Johnson * Konishi Sonoko * Les Major * Yael Milo * Desiree Mourad * Kelly O'Connell * Jeff Pratt * Mark T. Vandewettering illumination engineer * Ronen Barzel lighting & rendering coordinator * Barbara T. Labounta assistant coordinator * Douglas Todd rendering wranglers *Keith Olenick * Andrew Cho *Michael Fong *Michael Lorenzen * Vivek Verma additional modeling * mark eastwood * Monique Hodgkinson * Grey Holland model maker * Tom Vukmanic Art character design * Bob Pauley * Bud Luckey * Andrew Stanton * William Cone * Steve Johnson * Dan Haskett * Tom Holloway * Jean Gillmore concept artwork *Steve Johnson * Lou Fancher *Kevin Hawkes *William Joyce *William Cone *David Gordon *Bob Pauley * Nilo Rodis Layout Editorial Camera Production Production Interns Computer Systems modeling & animation system development Renderman@ Software Development Post Production post production sound services provided by =''Skywalker Sound''= a division of lucas digital ltd., Marin County, California Additional Voices Music conducted by * Robert Buckley orchestrations by * Don Davis * Randy Newman music recorded and mixed by * Frank Wolf music editors * Jim Flamberg * Charles Paley associate music editor * Helena Lea music production supervisor * Tod Cooper orchestra contractor * Sandy De Crescent music preparation * Jo Ann Kane Music Service recording assistants * Greg Dennen * Tom Hardisty * Bill Kinsley * Susan Mclean * Rail Rogut copyists * Phil Azelton * Russell Bartmus * Leland Bond * Tom Calderaro * Bob Calderwood musicians * Maria Newman * Burnette Dillon, Rick Baptist, Mario Guarneri, Warren Luening, Malcolm McNab, Roy Poper, Dave Washburn - Trumpet * Dick Nash, Bill Booth, Charlie Loper, Richard Nash, George Thatcher - Trombone * Kurt Snyder - French Horn * Nico Abondolo, Drew Debowski, Chuck Domanico, Steve Edelman, Arni Eglisson, Richard Feves, Oscar Hidalgo, Jimmy Johnson, Larry Klein, Chris Kollgaard, Ed Meares, Bruce Morganthaler - Bass * Eun-Mee Ahn, Richard Altenbach, Arnold Belnick, Jacqueline Brand, Darius Campo, Lily Ho Chen, Ron Clark, Mario De Leon, Joel Deroui, Bruce Dukov, David Ewart, Ron Folsom, Armen Garabedian, Berj Garabedian, Julie Gigante, Larry Greenfield, Laurence Greenfield, Alan Grunfield, Clayton Haslop, Tamara Hatwan, Patricia Johnson, Karen Jones, Miran Kojian, Dimitrie Leivci, Rene Mandel, Liane M, Miwako Watanabe, Roger Wilkie - Violin * Dale Anderson, Michael Englander, Alan Estes, Michael Fisher, Gregory T. Goodall, Tom Raney, Emil Richards, Steve Schaeffer, Don Williams, Kenneth Yerke - Percussion * Philip Ayling, Tom Boyd, Barbara Northcutt - Oboe * Steve Becknell, David Duke, Brian O'Connor, John Reynolds, James Thatcher, Richard Todd, Brad Warnaar - Horn * Emily Bernstein, Gary Bovyer, Dominick Fera, Gary Gray, Dan Higgins, Jim Kanter, Joel C. Peskin, Bob Sheppard, Ralph Williams - Clarinet * Dennis Budimir, John Goux - Guitar * Denyse Buffum, Brian Dembow, Marlo Fisher, Rick Gerding, Pamela Goldsmith, Steve Gordon, Keith Greene, Carrie Holzman-Little, Rolando Kato, Janet Lakatos, Victoria Mikskolczy, Dan Neufeld, John Scanlon - Viola * Gloria Cheng, Ralph Grierson, Randy Kerber, Michael Lang - Keyboard * Andrew Cook, Anthony Cooke, Matthew Cooker, Douglas Davis, Steve Erody, Christine Ermacoff, Rowena Hamill, Todd Hemmenway, Paula Hochhalter, Barbara Hunter, Dennis Karmazyn, Armen Ksajikian, Timothy Landauer, Roger Lebow, Dane Little, David Low, David Speltz, Sebastian Toettcher, John Walz - Cello * Marcia Dickstein, Katie Kirkpatrick, Joann Turosky - Harp * Ron Jannelli, Kenneth Munday, Michael O'Donnovan - Bassoon * Tommy Johnson - Tuba * Jim Keltner - Drums * Steve Kujala, Geraldine Rotella, David Shostac, Sheirdon Stokes, Louise Di Tuillo, James Walker - Flute concertmaster * Stuart Canin - Violin music recorded at * Sony Pictures Studios * Conway Recording Studios * Ocean Way Recording music remixed at * signet sound studios scoring * Skywalker Sound dialog recording color timer * Dale Grahn negative cutters voice teacher * Vob Corff voice recording engineer * Christian von Burkleo creative executive * Melany Maximus title designers * Matt Seckman * Susan Bradley title by * Buena Vista Imaging title optical supervisor * Mark Dornfeld script research * Marshall/Plumb Research Associates Production Babies Computer Systems for Final Rendering *Sun Microsystems, Inc. SPECIAL THANKS Interactive Computer Workstations * Silicon Graphics, Inc. 3-D Modeling Software * Alias Research, Inc. Video Playback Hardware * Fast Forward Video, Inc. 2-D Paint Software * Interactive Effects, Inc. Film Recording Equipment * Management Graphics, Inc. Rendered By * Renderman® Processing By * Monaco Labs Prints By * Technicolor® Produced and Distributed On * Eastman Film * Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records A71EF1EA-2D69-4917-A0DB-109A9CF0ACBE.jpeg * Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * Visit Transformers: Beast Wars Online at www.transformers.com D70C2028-2122-4BDD-B1EC-15100968C590.jpeg * Copyright © MCMXCV the Walt Disney Company, Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This Motion Picture was Create By Hi-Tech Toons for Purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom * Distributed By * Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 1ABF5BF8-BCC6-4E21-BA66-B6B25CF89F58.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:ABC Family Category:Rated G Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment